rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Taco
| tribes = | place = 11/20 | challenges = 5 | votesagainst = 11 | days = 16 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = Runner-Up (2/20) | challenges2 = 6 | votesagainst2 = 10 | days2 = 34 | season3 = | tribes3 = | place3 = 12/20 | challenges3 = 2 | votesagainst3 = 8 | days3 = 20 }} Taco (also known as Nick) is the runner-up of . He originally competed in and later in . In , Taco was the founder of the "Short Name Alliance" and was generally disliked by his tribemates for his erratic behavior and unpredictability. At the merge, he was voted out after Drew flipped. During his second shot in , Taco meshed into the ultimate underdog after all of his allies were removed or quit. He was able to make the Final Tribal Council, but lost to Wham, as all of his allies were on the jury. Taco did, however, receive a jury vote from the spectators, becoming the first and only contestant to do so. As a favorite in , Taco joined forces with Rivers and Toon at the season’s first Tribal Council to integrate himself in the majority. At the Tribe Switch, Taco remained in the majority, but at the merge, Taco found himself the victim of a last-minute blindside orchestrated by the fans, eliminating him as the first juror. Profile Survivor Renaissance At the beginning of the game, Taco was not in the best of positions. He started off by attempting to create an alliance named the "Short Names." Both Simon and Hallie, the members of this alliance, were confused on why this was created. He was not generally well-liked by his tribemates on Omelette, though he performed well in the challenges. Taco's first Tribal Council of the Omelette tribe was rough, as he felt scared, though he was ultimately saved by the randomizer due to the three alliance consisting of Simon, Hallie, and Mitchell. Taco ultimately voted for Danielle, since she was the easy target. The Tribe Switch later occurred, and Taco got an easy break from his original tribe. With Simon on his side, he formed an alliance named "The Short Names but Better," with allies of Simon and Toon. An alliance created by Toon, which Taco was invited to, was created. This alliance included him, Toon, and Carson. Now in a great position, Taco attempted to make a move. Creating a fake Hidden Immunity Idol to fool Bison, with the help of the "Short Names but Better" alliance. Taco went to the alliance that Toon had created, and wanted to make a plan to eliminate either Simon or Bison. Taco devised a plan to split the vote to make it so Taco and Simon voted for Bison, and then Carson and Toon voted for Simon. The vote had almost worked, until Carson played his immunity idol on Bison, and because Toon received two votes, he was eliminated. Taco came into the merge feeling afraid as his name was already being thrown around. To his dismay, Jack B had come to save him with an alliance was created with several players. Taco brought the idea of voting out Carson as the original plan was to vote off Roman. This worked, and Carson, out of Taco's sins for the pervious Tribal Council, was voted out. Taco was later voted out in the next Tribal Council in a 6-5 vote due to Drew flipping. At the Final Tribal Council, Taco told Bison that him kissing up to the jury was not "jury management." He told Roman that he never made an effort to form a close bond with him. Ultimately, Taco voted for Roman to win, which he did in a 5-4-1 jury vote. Voting History In Episode 7, Carson used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Bison, negating Taco's vote against him. Rome Taco, Samuel's friend, started off allying with his castmates. Samuel was quickly eliminated from the game, leaving Taco to fend for himself. He made sure he was always in the majority, particularly by teaming up with Loopy, Mae, and Roman. At the Tribe Switch, he continued to stay loyal to those three. At the merge he refused to flip on his allies, and Roman rewarded that by playing a Hidden Immunity Idol on Taco, negating the 6 votes against him. Wham was working on trying to flip Taco's vote, when Tribal Council was canceled due to many of Taco's allies being either removed or quitting. Taco was left with just Loopy on the bottom, but he did not give up. He, along with Loopy, planted seeds against the two duos left, getting both Winter and Alfie blindsided. He was later thrown for a loop when rocks were forced against him and Loopy, but he was lucky enough to draw the safe rock and remain in the game. From that point forward, he teamed up with Jonathan and Wham in order to take down the biggest threats left in the game. At the final 3, Wham ultimately decided to bring Taco over Jonathan, earning him a spot at the Final Tribal Council. Wham had a stronger performance and defeated Taco, despite Taco winning the spectator's jury vote. Voting History In Episode 10, Roman used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Taco, negating 6 votes against him. Also, Joey L. used a Hidden Immunity Idol on TJ, negating Taco's vote against him. In Episode 13, Joey L. used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Taco's vote against him. Also, the vote ended with a 2-2-0 tie between Jonathan and Wham, forcing a revote. Taco voted for Jonathan on the revote. In Episode 16, the seventh jury vote would be determined by the finalist that received the most votes from the spectators. Taco received the most votes from the spectators, granting him one jury vote. South Korea Voting History Post-Survivor * Taco made the logos for , , , , , , and . ** Taco made an intro for Africa.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GGpBw_HFcVY&list=WL&index=13&t=0s Trivia * Taco is one of three contestants to receive votes at the first merged Tribal Council across multiple seasons. The other is Alex in and and Dexter in and . ** Of the three, Taco is the only one to hold this record across three different seasons. * Whenever Taco received votes in , one was from Bison, Roman, Saish, and Sarah. Whenever he received votes in , one was from Joey L. * Taco is the first and only contestant to get the spectator's jury vote. * Taco, Ryan, and Vinny hold the record for being part of the most tribes across their RSurvivor career, with 9. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Renaissance Contestants Category:Rome Contestants Category:South Korea Contestants Category:Renaissance Jury Members Category:South Korea Jury Members Category:Omelette Tribe Category:Rotten Tribe Category:Charlemagne Tribe Category:Premerge Tribe Category:Major Tribe Category:North Korea Tribe Category:11th Place Category:2nd Place Category:12th Place Category:Finalists Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Renaissance Category:Survivor: Rome Category:Survivor: South Korea